Research
by SirHolland
Summary: Studying can change more than your grades.
1. Chapter 1

**( I do not own Wicked in any way shape or form. Unless you count having purchased copies of the soundtrack and the entire book series. =b(thoughts in Italics)**

Glinda had decided that she was done for the day. It was only three in the afternoon and she had already had to deal with the girls going on and on about the latest school hunk and Boq, or was it Biq, trying to ask her out for the fourth time this week. She was tired and irritated, in other words going back to the dorms for a nap and a hot bath sounded absolutely perfect.

Elphaba on the other hand was confused. She had no idea on earth why she suddenly seemed to feel as she did for her roommate and it was beginning to drive her crazy. As with everything else she couldn't solve on her own she had decided to go sleuthing around in the reference section of the library. Having managed to find a few books that looked reasonably scientific and about as far from a cheesy romance as possible she checked out and headed for the dorms to get a better look at them.

Glinda rounded the corner to Crage Hall and swiftly entered the building in hopes that no one would catch her and try to start a conversation she was very much not in the mood for. Reaching the door to her room she heard the faint sounds of classical music playing from inside.

" _Of all the days, well Elphie's just gonna have to deal with me in the room while she's studying for whatever it is."_

Opening the door Glinda was surprised to see that her emerald roommate was nowhere in sight. The stack of books Elphaba had been reading on the other hand was still sitting on the desk in the corner, with two or three still opened to various pages.

" _Well one little peek couldn't hurt could it, I mean there has to be something interesting there."_

Walking over to the stack of books Glinda almost felt guilty for snooping like this but figured if Elphaba didn't want her to know she wouldn't have left the books out in the open like that. Choosing one of the open books to look at Glinda immediately regretted her decision.

"Sexual attraction to members of one's own sex is known as homosexuality and has a long standing tradition in the various lands of Oz. After the rise of belief in the Unnamed god however many of these people were driven from their homes by believers claiming they were sinning against nature."

Figuring this must be for some history assignment she tried another one. Not getting past the cover title "Lesbians in Literature". She quickly glanced through the rest "The Sexual Identity and its Effects on Oz", "The Science of Attraction", and many more all seeming to revolve around the topic of gayness.

" _Why would Elphie be looking up all this stuff, I mean sure she likes knowledge but when is she ever gonna need to know this unless…. No, it can't be surely she's not. I mean she likes Fiyero right? Anyway it's not like she talks to that many girls so who would she even have a crush on. She's probably just doing a project on it for yet more extra credit she doesn't need right?"_

Elphaba managed to choose that precise moment to walk back into the room after her coffee run to the cafeteria.

OzOzOzOzOzOzOz


	2. Chapter 2

**(Figured I'd try and keep the awkward situation going a little bit. If you like it review, if not still review I'm craving some feedback** = **b )**

 ** _"_** ** _Elphaba managed to choose that precise moment to walk back into the room after her coffee run to the cafeteria."_**

"Oh, hi Elphie!" Glinda swung around in a flash keeping the book behind her as she tried to slide it back into its former position in the stack. "I was just, um, looking for my History textbook, you haven't seen it have you?"

"Let me get this right you decided to look for your textbook, which is sitting right there in the middle of your bed, on my desk?"Elphaba snarked hoping to hide her mild panic at being found out behind sarcasm and a sip of coffee.

"Oh so that's where it was! Silly me, guess I need to pay more attention to my surroundings huh?" Glinda rushed trying to keep this from getting too awkward. "Anyway I'm just gonna do take a bath and relax, so, um, thanks for helping me find my book, enjoy your studying."

With that Glinda rushed into the bathroom and as the door closed with a soft click they both sighed in relief. Elphaba walked to her desk and began looking at the stacks to see how much damage may have actually been done.

 _"_ _Please for the love of Lurline do not let this be the day Glinda decided to actually look at any of the books on my desk for more than a second. What is she even doing here this early doesn't she have some gossip to be mulling over or something? Okay it doesn't look too bad nothing seems too out of place, wait I left that one on the previous page, and I distinctly recall having left that stack on the right side of my desk not near the middle. Oh Oz, she looked! How am I ever going to explain this?"_

Deciding to play it off as just another project unless asked Elphaba went over to her bed and curled up with her Biology homework like every other afternoon. After fifteen minutes she had settled into the soothing nature of how living things worked together to create what they needed out of more or less thin air. By the time thirty minutes had past she was so involved that she didn't notice the bathroom door click open as a particularly embarrassed Glinda attempted to reach her closet to get some form of clothing other than the towel she was holding up. Glinda made it approximately two steps before stumbling over a discarded heel and slamming sideways into the edge of her desk.


End file.
